Grenzen
Grenzen ist die zweite Episode der ersten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung *Meredith gibt kurz nach und küsst Derek, sagt aber später, dass sie wirklich keine Affäre mit ihrem Vorgesetzten will *Alex und Cristina sollen Verwandten der Patienten gute Laborwerte mitteilen *Ein Vergewaltiger und das Opfer werden eingeliefert. Es wird festgestellt, das sie ihm den Penis abgebissen hat *Meredith überschreitet ihren Kompetenzbereich als sie das Personal in der Pädiatrie hart kritisiert und hinter deren Rücken mit den Eltern redet --> Burke tadelt sie und zeigt Meredith somit ihre Grenzen auf Handlung Meredith will keine Beziehung mit Derek, doch in einem Moment der Schwäche, als die beiden alleine im Aufzug sind, küsst sie ihn. Alex wird nachträglich Dr. Bailey's Gruppe von Assistenzärzten zugeteilt, nun ist er dazu verdammt, eng mit den Leuten zusammenzuarbeiten, die ihn am meisten hassen. Er und Cristina sind dazu gemeinsam eingeteilt, eine einfach scheinende Routinearbeit durchzuführen, gute Laborwerte Patienten und deren Familien zu überbringen. Aber schnell werden sie mit Umarmungen und Freudentränen überhäuft, zwei Sachen mit denen sie beide einfach nicht umgehen können. Izzie ist für die Wundversorgung zuständig, wo sie kleine Schnitte und Verletzungen nähen muss. Eine Patientin spricht nur Chinesisch und will Izzie dringend etwas sagen, aber sie versteht kein Wort. Bailey weist George ein, das Reanimationsteam zu leiten, verantwortlich für Patienten mit einem Herzstillstand bestimmt er über Leben und Tod. Bei der Operation eines Vergewaltigungsopfers entdeckt Dr. Burke ein fremdes Körperteil in dessen Leib. Meredith identifiziert es, als Burke und die anderen ratlos dreinsehen als den Penis des Vergewaltigers.thumb|right|335 px|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPST4PK-QL0 Burkes Welt steht auf dem Kopf als er bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr Richard's Top-Chirurg ist. Richard hatte Burke damals den Posten als seinen Nachfolger versprochen. Doch seines Erachtens wurde dieser mit der Zeit zu selbstgefällig, weshalb er sich da nicht mehr so sicher ist. Nun hat er Derek eingestellt, den er ebenfalls mit dem Posten des Chefarztes gelockt hat, und somit Burke's Konkurrent ist. Meredith verhält sich aufgrund eines Verdachts, dass ein Baby eine ernste Herzerkrankung hat, gegenüber einer Assistenzärztin der Pädiatrie unhöflich, da der nicht Merediths Meinung ist. Also geht sie zu Dr. Burke welcher ihr allerdings auch nicht hilft. Doch als sie einfach zu den Eltern des Babys geht, überschreitet sie eindeutig die Grenze des für sie erlaubten, was allerdings trotzdem dazu führt, dass Burke ihr hilft und es sich herausstellt das Meredith Recht hatte. Burke jedoch tadelt sie trotzdem für ihr unorthodoxes Verhalten dem Kollegen der Pädiatrie gegenüber. mthumb|left|335px|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9rJPKkCq08Als der Vergewaltiger ins Seattle Grace stolpert und dringend Hilfe benötigt, übernimmt Bailey die Operation, aber als sie den Penis nicht wieder annähen kann, zeigt sie nicht den Hauch von Traurigkeit. Izzie findet endlich heraus, was ihre Chinesische Patientin ihr sagen will. Es geht um ihre verletzte Tochter, mit der sie Angst hat ins Krankenhaus zu kommen, da sie keine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung hat. Izzie behandelt sie unter der Hand draußen vor dem Krankenhaus, was sehr gefährdent für ihren Job ist. George lernt die harte Tatsache, dass, wenn man im Reanimationsteam ist, 95% der Patienten schon ernsthaft tot sind, wenn sie einen erreicht haben. Derek verbringt viel Zeit bei dem Vergewaltigungsopfer, da sie keine Familie oder Freunde in Seattle hat. Damit will er Meredith seine weiche Seite zeigen, was aber nicht reicht, um sie für sich zu gewinnen. Als sie wiederum alleine vor dem Aufzug stehen, entschließt sich Meredith die Treppe zu nehmen und zeigt ihm somit, dass sie nicht zu einer Beziehung mit ihrem Vorgesetzten bereit ist. Bildeindrücke 1.02 (1).jpg|Izzie hilft einer Frau ohne Visum 1.02 (5).jpg|Cristina und Alex dürfen gute Nachrichten überbringen 1.02.jpg|Der Vergewaltiger such das SGH auf 1.02 (6).jpg|Meredith und Derek treffen sich im Aufzug Musik * "You Wouldn't Like Me" von Tegan and Sara * "Sister Kate" von The Ditty Bops * "Live and Learn" von The Cardigans * "Wait" von Get Set Go * "Somewhere Only We Know" von Keane Der Originaltitel der Episode The First Cut is the Deepest ist von Cat Stevens, wurde aber auch von Rod Stewart, Sheryl Crow und anderen gecovert. Cast Hauptcharaktere *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Isaiah Washington als Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Gastauftritte *Robin Pearson Rose als Patricia Zitate *'Burke:' Was ist das. Weis jemand was das ist. *'Meredith:' Oh mein Gott. *'Burke:' Spucken sie es aus Grey. *'Meredith:' Sie hat ihn abgebissen. *'Burke:' Was abgebissen. *'Meredith:' Das ist sein Penis. Sie hat seinen Penis abgebissen. *'Cristina:' Hast du einen guten Fall. *'Izzie:' Nein sie, sie lässt sie mich nicht nähen. Tut mir Leid dich zu rufen aber ich find den Übersetzter nicht. Kannst du mir sagen was mit ihr los ist. *'Cristina:' Nein. *'Izzie:' Wieso nicht. *'Cristina:' Weil ich aus Beverly Hills komme, auf chinesisch kann ich höchstens ein Essen bei Mr. Chow bestellen. Intro Es geht immer um Grenzen, die Grenzen der eigenen Belastbarkeit, die Grenzen des Anstands und Konkurenzkampfs und dann gibt es da die wichtigste Grenze, die Grenze die einen von den Kollegen trennt. Es ist nicht gut wenn man sich zu nahe kommt oder miteinander befreundet ist, man braucht eine Grenze zwischen sich und dem Rest der Welt. Andere Leute sind viel zu kompliziert es geht immer um Grenzen man muss sie abstecken und dann kann man nur noch hoffen dass niemand sie überschreitet. Outro An einem gewissen Punkt muss man eine Entscheidung treffen, Grenzen halten nicht andere Leute von einem fern Sie sperren einen selbst ein. Das Leben ist kompliziert so sind wir konstruiert. Also man kann sein Leben damit vergeuden Grenzen zu ziehen oder man kann es leben indem man sie überschreitet. Es gibt allerdings Grenzen wo es viel zu gefährlich ist sie zu überschreiten. Aber etwas hab ich erkannt, man muss nur gewillt sein ein Risiko einzugehen, weil, die Aussicht auf der anderen Seite ist spektakulär. Notizen * Diese Episode endete ungefähr um 6 Uhr abends. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Mit Intro/Outro Kategorie:Mit Zitaten Kategorie:Mit Video Kategorie:Episodenzusammenfassung Kategorie:Mit Handlung Kategorie:Mit Bildern Kategorie:Mit Musik Kategorie:Mit Cast Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Gastauftritte Kategorie:Mit Notizen